


Как пьяный Санта с крыши

by tashiruya_meiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Special, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashiruya_meiji/pseuds/tashiruya_meiji
Summary: Котаро так и не написал насчет планов на Рождество.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	Как пьяный Санта с крыши

**Author's Note:**

> Для @prozmal на Secret Santa Challenge 2020 в Твиттере.

_«Кейджи!!! Приезжай сюда обязательно!!!»_

В Токио серая неприятная зима, а в Милане, кажется, вечное солнечно-сладкое лето. Котаро присылал на прошлых выходных новые фотографии — целой пачкой в мессенджере, опять каждая фотография в одно сообщение, а ведь можно было сложить в папку и скинуть в облако, ну или хотя бы собрать в альбом. Но нет, сто девять фотографий (многие с заваленным горизонтом) прилетали на телефон Кейджи по одной, телефон противно жужжал и пищал каждую секунду, аж пришлось выключить звук.

Кто бы подумал, что Котаро, уехав из Японии, начнет ходить по музеям, соборам, начнет фотографироваться возле исторических памятников и много-много всего знать. Кейджи никогда не считал, что Котаро слишком глупый — Котаро был слишком открытый, и, возможно, Италия ему действительно подошла, как новая классная футболка, подчеркивающая достоинства физически развитого тела. Котаро, кажется, стал совсем своим, итальянцы любят таких как он — веселых и громких. Они и сами во многом — веселые и громкие (Котаро рассказывал), и как они не устают?

Кейджи надеется, что по нему не было ничего видно в день, когда они с Тетсуро провожали Котаро в аэропорт. Котаро десять раз перепроверил свои билеты, свой багаж, расписание на табло. Они провели там час с лишним, сделали селфи, и Котаро сразу поставил его на заставку своего телефона. Он болтал с Тетсуро, Кейджи в основном молчал и тупил взглядом в два огромных чемодана Котаро: _вот куда ему столько? Что он туда положил?_

_И что теперь будет?_

Куроо сгонял за кофе, а потом ругался, что тут цены драконовских размеров. Котаро вылил на себя половину стаканчика (так потом и улетел с пятном на джинсах), а Кейджи свой кофе просто не допил. Тетсуро ругался, что они идиоты и зачем было у него просить что-то покупать. Кейджи не стал отвечать, что желание выпить что-то горячее и сладкое — это нервное.

Котаро очень крепко его обнял и даже приподнял — _смотри какой я сильный, Акааши!_ А потом побежал на контроль, утащив за собой чемоданы, и где-то на самом входе ещё раз обернулся и помахал им рукой, радостно улыбаясь. Тетсуро с усмешкой сказал: « _Да вали ты уже_ », а Кейджи было как-то совсем несмешно.

Тогда он уткнулся в плечо Тетсуро и позорно проплакал неизвестно сколько (Тетсуро сказал, что около двадцати минут, но Тетсуро дурак и может спокойно наврать). Куроо был абсолютно не против, против был Кейджи, но эмоции не спрашивали у него разрешения и накрыли с головой, как толстое одеяло, под которым довольно скоро становится нечем дышать. Лучше бы Котаро его раздавил, когда обнимал, тогда бы потом Кейджи не раздавило всё остальное.

Котаро написал буквально как прилетел. В сообщения полетели самые первые фотографии из аэропорта, а потом он пропал на неделю — устраивался в общежитии и привыкал пока что со всеми общаться на английском. У него получилось свыкнуться за месяц, Кейджи в нём не сомневался. Только вот внутри что-то не успокаивалось: как он там в другой стране? Как новая команда? Кто-нибудь за ним следит? Кто-нибудь уже знает, как с ним обращаться? Что нужно сказать, когда он начинает унывать после неудачных ударов? Он снова ас, просто игрок или вообще запасной? Сколько у него друзей? Встретил ли он кого-нибудь?..

Когда в Токио два часа дня, в Италии шесть часов утра, но Котаро уже не спит. У него совсем изменился режим, стало больше тренировок, больше занятий по итальянскому и английскому, больше всего нового — и меньше времени, когда он может написать. Кейджи стал писать ему сам, ведь если Бокуто о чем-то не пишет, значит забыл и ему стоит напомнить. Кейджи стал писать ему буквально о каждом своем шаге, о том, что думал, что видел, о чем прочитал. Несколько раз стал проверять телефон — нет ли новых сообщений. Возможно в этот момент Котаро сидел в аудитории и старательно делал таблицу с временами в итальянском языке, а Кейджи чувствовал себя наивным дураком.

И не факт, что Котаро ответит сразу после всех своих дел в конце дня, когда в Токио будет уже глубокая ночь. Но Котаро обязательно как-нибудь ответит, и только это немного успокаивало.

Не то чтобы Кейджи на него злился. Кейджи действительно был рад за Котаро, ведь ему хватило смелости сразу после выпуска поехать в другую страну, где говорят на незнакомом ему языке; Котаро хватило сил устроиться и начать что-то делать. Кейджи знает, что у него самого так бы никогда не получилось.

Кейджи ждал Котаро в конце второго триместра, но он не прилетел. Зато прислал открытку с Миланским собором в Рождество и написал: « _Я был бы безууумно счастлив, если бы ты приехал ко мне сюда!!! Тут супер!!!_ »

В том, что там супер, Кейджи нисколько не сомневался.

И нисколько не сомневался, что _безууумно_ скучает по Котаро, особенно после этой открытки. И отложил первые две тысячи йен куда-то в конвертик, может, он и правда наберет хотя бы на билеты на самолет.

А потом Кейджи провалился в экзамены.

И очнулся в середине августа перед огромной доской со списками поступивших на юридический факультет. А у Котаро заканчивались первые соревнования по стране между университетскими командами. Но даже замученный матчами и переездами из города в город, Котаро решил позвонить ему.

Помехи неприятно щекотали ухо. Лучше бы Котаро записал ему голосовое.

— Я хочу просто так с тобой поболтать, ну! Ты чё, уже поступил, да? Поздравля-я-я-я-я-яю, Акааши!!! Ты супер!!! Я правда в тебя верил!!!

А потом у него моментально закончились деньги на балансе за роуминг, вот придурок. Но Кейджи этого хватило, чтобы расплакаться посреди университетского кампуса с телефоном в руке.

Ему безумно не хватает Котаро.

В начале первого семестра Котаро присылает в конверте фотографию своей команды с кубком и на обороте пишет: « _ВУХУУУУ!!! МЫ САМЫЕ ЛУЧШИЕ!!!_ » Её Кейджи прикрепляет на холодильник возле рождественской. Хоть у самого Кейджи и началась новая жизнь, что-то в ней всё равно остаётся неизменным.

Кейджи вступает в университетскую команду по волейболу и знакомится с новыми ребятами. Еще немного — и они уже начинают устраивать товарищеские матчи с другими командами. Капитан сказал, что весной будут соревнования, и ему хочется, чтобы Кейджи вышел в основной состав. Это значит — тренируйся больше и лучше. И Кейджи стал выкладываться как мог.

Но всё равно чувствовал себя абсолютно серым.

Никаким.

С поступлением это чувство только усилилось.

С Котаро он так себя никогда не чувствовал. Почему-то в работе с ним Кейджи чувствовал всё, что только можно. С ним волейбол был причиной просыпаться на два часа раньше ради тренировок, оставаться подольше в зале и отрабатывать пасы, быть частью команды.

Но Котаро, наверное, сейчас где-то в Риме, потому что он писал, что хочет туда уехать, устроить себе небольшой отпуск после соревнований, а Кейджи — здесь.

И всё, чего ему хочется, — чтобы Котаро приехал к нему на каникулы. Или хотя бы на пару дней, чтобы он вспомнил, каково это — чувствовать в себе превосходный взрыв.

— Я откуда знаю, приедет он или нет. Он мне не говорил. — Тетсуро лениво потягивает своё пиво. — В любом случае эта наглая жопа когда-нибудь до нас доедет, потому что сколько можно торчать в своей Италии? Мне бы уже надоело.

— Так тебя там и не было никогда. — Кейджи лениво гоняет пальцем по столу закрытую фисташку, как твёрдый некруглый мячик.

— Не начинай. Я понимаю, что бро занят, но он не приезжал уже почти два года. У него что, каникул нет?

Кейджи пожимает плечами. Есть у него эти каникулы, конечно же есть. Просто что-то мешает ему. В другой стране другое течение жизни. Возможно, Котаро там даже останется после университета и больше никогда не вернется в Токио.

От этой мысли стало ещё тоскливее, а пиво стало кислее, и он просто отодвинул кружку от себя и сказал Тетсуро:

— Допей.

Тот хитро усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал и забрал себе его пиво.

— А знаешь что я думаю? — Он, устраиваясь, поёрзал на диване. Кейджи полез в чашечку за фисташкой, но там остались только закрытые. — Я думаю, что он скоро обязательно выкинет какую-нибудь дикую херню.

Кейджи устало посмотрел на него. Бокуто и дикие поступки — вещи, конечно, очень подходящие друг другу, но всё-таки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Тетсуро покрутил кружку.

— А ты как будто его не знаешь. Погоди, он точно сделает что-то такое, что ты если не хватишься за сердце, то хотя бы выпрыгнешь из штанов. Кто знает, вдруг он все полтора года готовил тебе сюрприз.

— Например?

— Дом тебе, наверное, в Италии купил. Или тачку. Или пляж, а на нем построил шалаш, чтобы ты прилетел и жил там. — Тетсуро поржал в кружку. — Ты жди, он точно скоро на нас свалится, как бухой Санта Клаус с крыши.

Дурак.

Котаро так и не написал насчет планов на Рождество.

И вообще заходил в сеть четыре дня назад.

Кейджи включает плейлист «Праздники!!!», который Котаро составлял ещё в школе, и продолжает листать странички интернет-магазинов, выбирая, что можно подарить Конохе, чтобы он не обиделся. Кейджи совсем забыл о подарках в этом году: все мысли были заняты семестровыми экзаменами. Подарок с прошлого Рождества для Котаро лежал в шкафу, хорошо, что он не скоропортящийся. Но Кейджи не знает, получится ли в этом году подарить ему что-нибудь, если только он сможет что-нибудь придумать.

Праздничного настроения нет и, наверное, не будет в ближайшие несколько лет, даже плейлист не помогает. Даже пахнущие корицей и апельсином свечки, которые ему подарили девушки из группы. Даже пихтовое масло. Даже гирлянда над кроватью, которая, конечно, висела там ещё с лета как ещё один источник света. Даже скидки в интернет-магазинах.

Ничего ему не помогает. Кейджи хочет думать только об экзаменах. Обложиться справочниками, конспектами, материалами, добытыми от старшекурсников, и просто не думать ни о чем, кроме истории государства, теории права и английского языка. Но почему-то все его мысли приводят к тому, что он чувствует себя жутко одиноким весь последний год и не знает, как с этим справляться.

Кейджи вспоминает Рождество, которое они встречали командой на третьем курсе Котаро. Он практически час стоял в огроменной очереди в KFC вместе с Конохой и Каори, пока остальные дома у Вашио готовили печенье, варили глинтвейн и искали по всем шкафам коробку с «Твистером». Вместе с «Твистером» они нашли ещё и «Дженгу», так что к ночи шум стоял настолько дикий, что Кейджи приходилось несколько раз выходить на улицу, чтобы проветриться. Бокуто свалился от усталости почти что последним, устроившись у Кейджи на плече, когда тот уже давно дремал и видел бледные сны. Он был тяжелый и горячий, с жирным пятном от наггетса на футболке — кажется, в него это кинула Широфуку, — и Кейджи просто не мог пошевелиться. Но залаченные кончики его волос щекотали щеку, так что надолго его не хватило, и пришлось с ним устраиваться как-то иначе.

В любом случае, они тогда все спали как попало, кроме Кейджи — у него в тот вечер получилось правильнее всего.

В это Рождество у Кейджи не получается спокойно учить, и он, кутаясь в плотное одеяло, ложится спать с больной головой и ненавистью к себе.

Утром его будит то, что кто-то _очень_ настойчиво стучит ему в дверь. В семь сорок один, серьёзно?

— Акааши! Ты дома?

Не может быть!

Кейджи вскакивает с кровати, путаясь ногами в одеяле. Пожалуйста, пусть это не будет очередным сном, после которого чувствуешь себя разбитым.

— Акааши!

Его убьют все соседи за этот ужасный шум с утра, но оно того будет стоить.

Конечно будет.

Кейджи наваливается на ручку двери, толкает — толкает её как может, боже, кажется, она на этот миг потяжелела на несколько тонн, — и практически вываливается из проема. Босиком на холодный порог, в пижаме. Его обдает морозным воздухом.

Но он всё равно видит перед собой кусочек лета, пусть сейчас он и завёрнут в зимнее пальто.

— Ciao! Ты чё так долго, тут же холодно!

Котаро действительно на него свалился, и Кейджи в этот раз постарается крепче за него ухватиться.


End file.
